gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons
Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons is the eleventh one-off game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episode * Game information Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons is a downloadable story-driven adventure video game developed by Starbreeze Studios and published by 505 Games released on 7 August 2013 for the Xbox Live Arcade and on 3 September 2013 for Steam and PlayStation Network. The gameplay revolves around the interaction between the two brothers with each other and the world. They must overcome obstacles and solve puzzles by working together. The player controls each brother with one of the analog sticks, allowing each character to move freely and individually. There are also individual action buttons for each brother. The story begins with the younger brother paying his respects at his mother's tombstone, who drowned at sea while he tried to save her. The elder brother calls him to help their ill father to the village's doctor, who in turn tells them the only way to save him is by collecting the waters from the Tree of Life. The brothers embark on their journey through the village, hills and mountains, while facing challenges such as the local bully, a farmers dog and wolves. They also help others along the way of their own adventure such as reuniting a friendly pair of trolls, saving a man attempting suicide and aiding an inventor. Eventually they reach a giants' castle and free a badly injured gryphon who helps them before succumbing to its injuries. The brothers press on through a valley of dead giants that went to war and save a girl from being sacrificed by tribesmen. The girl in turn helps them travel the glaciers avoiding killer whale-like fish and helping giant sea turtles. They arrive at an old town that was in the middle of a battle before everyone suddenly froze to death and the trio have to escape from an invisible beast that stalks the ruins of the town. After successfully defeating the monster, the girl starts romancing the older brother and tricks them to go into a cave much to the younger brother's dismay. Once inside she reveals herself as a monstrous spider and while trying to eat the elder brother, the two sons manage to thwart and kill her by pulling off her legs, but not before she mortally wounds the older brother. Nearing the end of their journey they at last reach the Tree of Life and the younger brother ventures on to reach the top of the tree, he collects the Water of Life but as he returns to the bottom, the older brother has died from his injuries. The younger brother, unable to revive him using the water, buries and grieves for his older brother before returning to the village aided by another gryphon. Upon reaching the shoreline, the younger brother has to face his fear of drowning due to his memory of his mother. His mother's spirit appears to comfort him and with the aid of his older brother's spiritual guidance, the younger brother is able to overcome his fear and swims to the village where he finally gives the doctor the water. The father recovers from his illness. A short time afterwards, the father and younger brother mourn at the tombstones of both the mother and elder brother while a gryphon (presumably the same one) flies on into the mountains. Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons Category:Starbreeze Studios Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Promotional Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:One-Off Games